


To Sodomy, it’s between God and Me

by purplelion



Series: Klance Smut Oneshots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Hung!Lance, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelion/pseuds/purplelion
Summary: "It appears Lance has entered his first rut, and has started to feel it's affects.""Wh- no! Lance is a beta, he can't be in rut!" He exclaimed, arms exaggerating his words with erratic movement.When Lance is hit with an unanticipated rut, Keith must decide what to do.





	To Sodomy, it’s between God and Me

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: _’What about if both Lance and Keith thought Lance was a beta so they’re surprised when he suddenly goes into rut?’_
> 
> Just in time for s5 tomorrow! It's a snow day for me so I can see it just as it comes out ;)  
>  Y’all said you really wanna see a rut fic so I’ve come to bless your dashboards with porn :) Thanks for voting, knowing what you guys wanna see really help the creative energy flow. I’ll probably do more polls in the future, so keep an eye out guys. Also shout out to Kymmo who left the suggestion above :)  
>  I'm sorry for the hiatus but it couldn't really be helped (I'm in England in my final year of school so it's exam season right now) and I'm really not satisfied with how this one turned out. But I felt bad for keeping you guys waiting, so take this and I'll be back with another fic soon!  
>  \- A x
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Remember to leave any prompts you want me to write in the comments below :) Don’t be shy, I’m up for writing almost anything (apart from fucked up stuff, me no likey). I post updates of where I am on my fics on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/purplelion46/?hl=en) and [Tumblr](https://purplelion46.tumblr.com/) so check it out!

For the entirety of Lance's life he'd had a 'place.' It didn't matter where, whether it was the old decrepit swing that hung from the oak tree behind his house on earth, the small nook in the recesses of the school field, or the bay window he spent hours laboring during his time at the Garrison. It was a place that spoke to him, for one reason or another.

It took him no time at all to find his 'place' in the Castle of Lions, in a floor to ceiling window complete with a squishy couch adjacent to it, close enough he could press his head against the window or snuggle up with some pillows whenever he needed to be alone. Everyone was aware it was his place, and his alone, and it became a sort of sacred area where no one but Lance would roam. Which is why it meant so much to Keith when his boyfriend asked him there the first time.

They'd been an unlikely pair - Keith being an omega and Lance a beta - but there'd been magnetism from the beginning, crackling between them like a match near an unlit fuse. The window soon became _their_ place, a place they could escape from the mundane aches and pains of life in space, and just _feel._

That's where they were now, curled up together in a giant, fluffy blanket that hugged their molding frames. Keith was pressed into Lance's chest, sat comfortably between his thighs, dozing in and out of slumber, simply letting the hours trickle by. Lance hummed softly, an old song his mother used to sing, kissing at Keith's neck whenever the omega roused from his sleep to capture the tiny moans he'd release before his eyes fluttered closed again.

It was moments like these Lance was most content, with only the two of them in a hand-crafted bubble of comfort and love. Keith nuzzled into every kiss Lance placed over his shoulders, head and neck, fingers laced with Lance's and resting on his knees, the two paladins laying haphazardly on the couch.

Lance stared lovingly down at the gorgeous omega, wondering how on earth he, a simple beta, had ended up with the fiery beauty in his arms. Keith had caught on to his insecurity early on in their relationship and forced Lance to voice his concerns, that he'd never be good enough to satisfy him, to make him happy. But naturally Keith had hit him a few times, and whispered to him in the softest tone Lance had heard him use.

_"You're all I’ll ever want, Lance."_

His words echoed through Lance's head now, prompting him to stroke through Keith's hair, kissing their interlocked fingers, rousing him awake until Keith finally blinked up at him wearily.

"What's going on?" He mumbled, yawning against Lance's chest. 

"Nothing, just figured you'd be comfier in bed." Lance nuzzled against his forehead, kissing his lips softly. Keith just hummed and nodded, letting Lance haul him up, blankets in tow, and carry him to their room.

In the back of his hazy mind he registered Lance's arms - _mmm, Lance's arms_ \- around him. He remembered his surprise when he'd first been given the pleasure of grabbing onto the tanned bicep he'd admired from afar for so long, the amount of muscle Lance had accumulated catching him off guard, having been the skinny beta he was when they'd first met.

He stirred slightly when Lance placed him on the bed, smoothing his hair from his face lovingly, before collapsing next to him. Keith buried his face into his neck, inhaling with a puzzled frown.

"You okay? Your scents off..." Keith murmured, eyes open a crack to take in the fuzzy outline of Lance's face.

Lance sighed, "Mmm, just feeling more tired than usual." That moment a large yawn broke past the defenses of his lips, "I'll be fine after I get some sleep."

Keith hummed softly as Lance turned onto his side, pressing their bodies together and nosing against his neck, scenting him just as he did every night to help Keith sleep. Keith inhaled, still able to make out Lance's sweet scent piercing through the unfamiliar haze mixed in.

"-wuv you." Keith mumbled, muffled by the fluffy pillows.

Lance chuckled, waiting for Keith to close his eyes before pressing a final, gentle kiss on the smooth plains of his forehead, letting himself fall into the arms of sleep.

"Love you too, mullet."

\----------------------

Lance awoke in a cold sweat with shivers taking over his body. He panicked for a second, arms and legs seemingly glued in place as adrenaline coursed through his veins, his whole body shuddering along with it, violent enough to stir Keith laying beside him from his own slumber.

Keith's eyes snapped open and took in Lance's uncontrollable quivering and damp forehead, heart beating erratically as he began to panic.

"Lance! What's wrong?" Keith rapidly glanced up and down his body with concern dancing behind his eyes, finding no evidence of physical damage. Yet still Lance continued to shake in his arms like an aspen leaf.

Lance's eyes flickered open slowly, gazing up at Keith with unfounded desperation. When he opened his mouth he found it barren of moisture, just wet enough he could croak out the word, _"h-hot"_ up at Keith.

Keith pressed the back of his palm to Lance's forehead, hissing at the boiling temperature that met his skin. His heart pounded harder and harder in his chest, overflowing with concern for his boyfriend. He made an attempt to hop out of bed, feeling Lance's quaking hand wrap around his wrist, going lax barely a second later from his sudden lack of strength.

"D-Don't leave." He whispered, and Keith swore he could hear the sound of his own heart tearing in half. He took hold of Lance's hand, kissing his fingers tenderly.

"I'm just going to find something cool, I'll be back in a minute." He said softly, brushing his lips against Lance's forehead and stroking his hair until his trembling somewhat calmed down, speeding into the bathroom to wet a cloth he found near the sink. He squeezed until it stopped dripping, re-entering their bedroom and watching the bed shake with the force of Lance writhing on top of it.

Lance's gaze locked onto him the moment he stepped out, burning like embers of coal so they appeared almost _amber_ amongst the darkness. Keith lay the cloth delicately over his head and, luckily, it seemed to help some, Lance's shaking subsiding until he was panting unevenly.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get the others, wait here." Keith couldn't help but kiss his feverish lips, sighing when Lance cupped his cheeks, impassioning the simple meeting of mouths. When Keith pulled away Lance released an unsatisfied groan, eyes squeezing tightly shut. It was almost- _almost_ \- enough to make Keith stay, but he managed to avert his eyes, sliding the door shut behind him as he left.

He hurried down the hallway to Allura's room, calling into Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Coran on the way. The white walls seemed to flash past at the speed of sound as he sprinted back with the others to where Lance lay shivering on their bed.

"Th-there's something wrong with him." He rapidly explained to the team as they rushed through the castle, "He's shaking and he's not breathing properly and his skin is boiling hot. Maybe he caught something- what if he's really sick?" Keith babbled, tearing at his hair while the rest of the droopy eyed team listened on worriedly, "I don't know how to look after a sick person. Oh god what if he's _dying-"_

"I'm sure he's fine, Keith." Shiro assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder as they reached his and Lance's room, "Coran and Allura will go take a look at him." He gestured to the two Alteans, who nodded in confirmation. Keith began chewing on his thumbnail as they disappeared into the room, hearing a few laboring breaths creep through before the door slid shut.

Shiro’s palm didn’t leave his shoulder, a comforting constant among the tense air around them and Hunk and Pidge. They were visibly concerned about their best friend, which only added to Keith’s worry of _’what if something is really wrong?’_

When the tell-tale woosh of the door opening reached their ears, there was a unanimous sharp inhale. Keith felt his heart drop to his stomach when Allura looked at him, face grave and pale.

“Oh my god. He’s dead isn’t he?” He choked, eyes already brimming with anticipating tears.

Allura's eyes widened, and she waved her hands in front of her, "No no! Nothing like that, I promise, he's going to be just fine..." She trailed off, and it's then Keith noticed the mortified redness of her face.

"Then... what _is_ wrong with him?" He creaked, the entire room seeming to lean forwards, both ears open. Allura coughed, blinking up at Coran with desperate eyes.

Coran sighed, taking a step forwards, "It appears Lance has entered his first rut, and has started to feel it's affects."

The bated breath they were all holding diffused into a collective, harmonious gasp. Keith's eyes grew into the size of saucers, mouth gaping at Coran and the princess.

"Wh- no! Lance is a beta, he can't be in rut!" He exclaimed, arms exaggerating his words with erratic movement.

"It's uncommon, but some alphas do reach sexual maturity later than others. It seems Lance is what you earthlings would call a 'late bloomer.'" Allura explained curling her fingers into quote marks, face growing redder every second.

Keith continued to release a string of nonsensical objection until he went silent, processing the cold, hard facts. And the fact was, Lance was an _alpha,_ an alpha in a rut that Keith had probably triggered. Fucking god- he and Lance had had talks, plenty of them, every talk they figured they’d need to have to make the uncommon beta/omega dynamic between them work. But they had _not_ discussed what to do if one of them turned out to be an alpha.

But in Keith’s mind, it kind of made sense. Lance had all the athleticism, stamina and build of an alpha, loving and gentle when Keith needed him to be, but willing to fuck him hard into the sheets at any given time of day. He was an alpha, through and through. How had Keith not realised sooner?

“I know it’s a lot to process, and it’s your decision whether you want to help-“

“Huh?” Keith blinked.

Allura furrowed her brow, “When Alpha’s go into rut, they need their mate or an omega as an aid to stop it. You and Lance are mates, whether he’s a beta or not, so he’ll be wanting you until you…” She coughed, “…erm, _assist him.”_

Keith’s mind was doing cartwheels with all the information to process- be Lance’s _rut aid?_ It wasn’t like sex with Lance was an uncommon occurrence, but sex with _alpha_ Lance… that was unmarked territory.

Keith had payed attention during health class- during their ruts alphas are volatile and focused on one thing only. Sex. The haunting image of an illustration Keith had been subjected to sprung to mind, depicting the swollen knot of an alpha- _holy shit Lance’s knot_ \- that had made him shudder just looking at it.

His heart began to quicken it’s pace, pounding in his chest- _bubum, bubum-_ and he felt himself getting dizzy.

“Hey, Keith, are you okay?” He heard the deep tone of Shiro’s voice in his ear, jolting him back to reality and snapping him out of his reverie.

“I-I’m fine.” He stuttered. Allura sighed, running a hand through her unkempt white hair.

“Look, the rut hasn’t fully hit him yet so he’s still semi-conscious. Do you want to talk to him?” She cocked her brow, hand on hip, “If not then we’ll have to chain him up. Otherwise when it hits he’ll lose control and start tearing apart the whole castle to find you.”

Keith swallowed, glancing up at the princess. He hated the idea of Lance being chained up, unable to move while pain coursed through his body. If it was anything like the agony Keith experienced through his heats, there was no way he was leaving Lance to battle through it alone.

Cause this was _Lance,_ goofy, dorky Lance who helped him through countless heats without a single grimace at what a mess Keith was. Lance, who only a few hours ago was holding him in a fortress of blankets, whispering adoration into his ear while he kissed him. Lance, who stuck by him through _everything._

“I want to see him.” He said firmly, stepping towards the door, “You guys go back to bed, I’ll look after him. I've got this.”

Shiro looked unsure, “Keith it’s not as easy as you think. It’s incredibly hard for alphas to control themselves during ruts. Once you go in there, you won’t be able to come out.”

Keith turned around to glance at him, “Would he hurt me?”

Shiro blinked at him, brow furrowed as if he were working out a ten step equation in his head.

“I mean, some alphas-“

“Would _Lance_ hurt me, Shiro?” He said impatiently, knowing the answer fully well in his mind.

Shiro sighed, shaking his head at Keith’s stubbornness, “No. Alphas won’t ever hurt their mates, unless it’s in their nature to want to.”

“And we all know Lance would never hurt Keith in a million years. The guys a teddy bear when it comes to you.” Hunk added, “A tall, muscly teddy bear.”

Keith smiled softly at them, “Then you have nothing to worry about, Shiro. I’ll be fine, I promise. I can handle this.”

“Then it’s settled. We’ll sleep on the other side of the castle for tonight so you two can have some privacy.” Allura said firmly.

Shiro still seemed a little uncertain, but with some goading from Pidge allowed himself to be dragged away. Allura placed a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder, smiling at him before whispering goodnight.

“Take care of him, man.” Hunk mumbled sleepily, waving at Keith before following the others down the hallway.

Keith glanced at the door once their footsteps faded from ear, taking a deep breath. He could faintly smell Lance’s scent through the door, still mixed in with that strange, foreign smell he’d gotten earlier that he now understood as pure _rut,_ wafting off of Lance in heaps and making Keith’s knees weak. With a final exhale he pressed his hand to the pad beside the door, the light flashing green and the silver metal sliding open.

Without the industrially thick slab in the way Keith was almost brought to his knees, the smell of unadulterated _alpha_ knocking him backwards. Through the dimly lit darkness he could make out Lance, the sound of his panting coming from the bed.

“Lance?” He took a tentative step forwards, the door sliding shut behind him. He saw the pillow move as Lance’s head snapped towards him, eyes glowing yellow, piercing through the dark.

“K-Keith?” He heard his boyfriend whisper, the bright luminosity fading from his eyes as they slipped back into their usual blue, wavering oceans gazing at him from across the room, “You sh-shouldn’t b-be here.”

Keith’s expression turned puzzled as he walked over to the bed, Lance’s distinguishable figure moving farthest away from him, curling up at the upmost corner of the bed.

“Allura told me. I wanted to talk to you.” He whispered, coming to a halt besides their bed, deciding it better to stop there than to join Lance on the bed.

“N-No, you sh-should go, I-I can’t control it, Keith I-I’m-“

“Shhh,” Keith soothed him, “I know. I’m gonna help you.”

Lance’s gaze locked onto his, wide and unguarded, “N-No, you c-can’t!” He exclaimed with a stutter, squeezing his eyes shut as the yellow colour began to flood back into them. He growled, lowly and unabashedly, and Keith shuddered, the sound vibrating down from his shoulders to his toes. When Lance’s eyes opened again they were blue, but were watering in the effort to keep himself composed.

“I’m not gonna make you go through this alone.” Keith countered, edging onto the edge of the bed slowly, extending his arm towards Lance's mouth. Lance keened as he got a whiff of Keith’s scent, grabbing his hand and kissing the pale skin of his wrist. Keith moaned softly as their scents combined into a hybrid of sweet and tangy, like thick honey drizzled on fresh oranges.

When Keith crawled closer this time, Lance didn’t object, burying his face into Keith’s collar to lick at the junction of smooth neck and jaw. Keith released a full body shudder, tilting his head to the side for better access. Lance was surprisingly gentle, kissing at the skin and kneading hard circles into Keith’s hips.

“Keep going, take as much as you want.” Keith whispered, fingers creeping into Lance’s hair. He whined when Lance in fact did the opposite of what he’d instructed, pulling away from his neck. He immediately felt guilty as he gazed at the conflicted look on Lance’s face, reminding himself who this was for.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Keith. Alphas, they’re-“ Lance tore at his hair in frustration, _”-we’re_ rough, and the whole reason you wanted to date me is because you didn’t want to be the property of some alpha. Keith you- you deserve to be taken care of, not used to get off.”

Keith’s heart swelled in his chest as Lance pleaded with him, hands lifting to subconsciously frame the alpha’s face.

“Lance, I wanted to date you because you’re _you,_ not because I thought you were a beta. You’re not using me, I’m _giving myself_ to you, because I love you." He felt his voice break a little, "I _love you_ Lance.” Lance pulled him in close, the haze of his rut diffusion to make room for his utmost concern for Keith, "So don't push me away."

“Keith… I love you too, I love you _so much.”_ He whispered into the omega’s ear, arms coming round Keith’s waist and resting there, holding him in a loose, comfortable embrace, Keith gathered against his chest. They stayed like that for a while, just revelling in the beat of the other’s heart and the shallowness of their breath, until Lance’s eyes snapped open, another wave of rut coming over him.

 _”Keith…”_ He murmured, “If you don’t want this then you have leave now. If you don’t then I’ll fuck you. I can’t control it much longer.”

Keith bit his lip and shuddered at the drastic, sudden juxtaposition, nodding his head against Lance’s chest, pulling back to brush Lance’s lips with a kiss.

“Stay here, I’m gonna go shower.” He whispered, feeling Lance’s hand reluctantly let him go as he slid from the bed and crept into their shared bathroom. When the door was closed he _finally_ breathed, head becoming clearer without the intoxicating scent of Lance’s rut surrounding him.

He could feel his hole getting slick between his legs, just the _smell_ of Lance enough to get him wet for days. He reached down to feel the extent of the dampness through his clothing, slapping a hand over his mouth as a needy whimper burst out at the feeling of a finger at his hole. _’Damn omega sensitivity.’_

He was itching by the time the water finally heated up enough for him to slip inside the shower cubicle, hissing as the boiling spray hit his already burning skin. As he let his body temperature adjust to the sudden spike, his fingers crept down to his hole, rubbing at the slick pooling there. He keened when two of his fingers slipped inside with ease, becoming immediately saturated with transparent fluid.

Fist resting against the wall, he started preparing himself, both physically and mentally, for Lance. He wasn't stupid- he knew what he was about to do would push him far beyond his limits. He'd never taken a knot before. He'd only ever used betas as heat aids, for self-preservation purposes, and Lance was his first relationship, and they'd both thought him a beta.

Hell just _thinking_ about it made him slicker. He remembered his awe when he and Lance first fucked. Lance was well over average size for a beta, which of course made a lot of sense now. Lance was almost too big for him anyways, let alone with a knot. His eyes prickled with aroused tears, three fingers now pistoning and scissoring inside of him.

Some of Lance's scent had followed him into the bathroom, mingling with the steam to create a watered down version of Keith's favourite smell, with a tinge of rut, just enough to drive him even more insane. His resistance officially at it's limit he withdrew his wet fingers, running them under the water before turning it off, letting droplets fall from his hair as he took a few, deep breaths.

He took his time toweling himself off, pulling on a fresh sweater from a cubby near the sink over his warm skin. He pondered over a pair of sweatpants for a moment, opting to leave them off, sliding into only his cotton boxers.

Despite now being able to anticipate the heavy scent of Lance’s rut, he was still barely able to maintain his composure when he opened the door again, fighting the instinctive urge to collapse into a puddle of slick, whining for his alpha to come satisfy him. But this was about Lance, and he was determined to keep it that way.

However when Lance’s eyes snapped to him, his inner alpha almost 100% in control and his eyes blazing like fire, Keith couldn’t help but buckle at the knees, grabbing at the door frame to hold himself up, unable to move from his place at the door.

 _”Omega.”_ Lance’s throaty growl prompted a high-strung whine to bubble out of his chest, thighs pressing together to stop the flood of slick from trickling down his legs. He was authoritative, eyes holding abounding lust and desire. _’Fucking alphas.’_

Keith slowly made his way over to Lance, his boyfriend’s fists curled into the sheets in an effort to hold himself back, the smell of Keith’s slick infusing his nostrils with sweetness. Keith was kind enough not to make him wait long, taking small, tentative steps towards him until he was hovering over Lance. Through the fiery yellow Keith could see the waterfalls of blue wavering in Lance’s eyes, uncertain and afraid.

“It’s okay…” He murmured softly, thumbing at Lance’s cheek. Lance’s arms came around his waist, hugging him close through the fabric of his sweater as Keith leaned down to kiss him softly, back arching in a perfect fit to Lance's forearms, testing the waters of Lance’s self-control. Lance growled the moment their lips touched, gripping at the fabrics on Keith’s body tighter, lifting him and shoving him into the pillows.

Lance deepened the kiss, roughly thrusting his tongue into Keith's mouth, swallowing the whimpers that left Keith's lips into his own, the omega keening at the rough treatment. He had a secret appreciation for when Lance got like this, swapping their usual tender love making for hard and fast movements, clouded with only the desperation to rip each other's clothes off.

Lance rapidly flipped Keith onto his stomach, sliding his sweater up under his armpits to bite at his lower back and ass, rubbing at Keith's nipples in tandem. Through the rut induced haze in his brain Lance found his usual, deep appreciation for the round globes of Keith’s ass, taking a cheek in his hand and squeezing it, lightly smacking the flesh just to hear a pleasured whine break from Keith's throat.

He gave them another squeeze before spreading them apart to get a look at Keith's small, pink hole. He felt a possessive growl rumble deep in his throat as a drop of slick trailed out, the insides of his cheeks wet and glistening.

 _“Mmh…”_ Keith whimpered, head turning to watch Lance’s gaze fixate on his ass, biting his lip at the fiery look pooling in his eyes.

"Did you fuck yourself?" Lance said in a low tone, close to Keith's ear, having noticed the slight pucker of Keith's hole. 

“Ahg!” Keith sobbed as Lance buried his face in his ass, licking long wet stripes over his perineum, eating up every bit of slick Keith had to offer, the honeyed omega taste melting in his mouth. 

Keith writhed against him, whined and sobbed and whimpered as Lance’s tongue delved deeper and deeper into his stretched hole. Every bit of slick he licked up was replaced by another flow of the clear, delectable fluid, Lance spearing his tongue inside of him unrelentlessly. Keith’s hips thrust back on his wet mouth, meeting him pace for pace.

Lance's tongue was gone just as quick as it was there, the tall alpha leaning forwards over him, biting into Keith's neck in the place he'd first left his mark what felt like so long ago. Keith keened, feeling Lance's cock snag on the rim of his wet hole. Lance could barely contain himself, rubbing his cock against Keith's hole with just enough vigor he didn't accidentally slip in.

 _“F-Fuck,_ yes, baby, right there!” Keith whimpered, waiting for the moment Lance decided to fuck into him, which somehow didn't come. Glancing back he saw a tiny bit of Lance peeking through the bravado of his rut, doubtful and overwhelmingly concerned for his omega.

"It's okay, baby, I'm all stretched, just for you." Keith baited him, thrusting his hips back temptingly, "Fuck me, please, _alpha."_ He whispered the words that finally snapped Lance's self control clean in half. Keith let out an uninhibited scream of pleasure, finally letting himself cry when Lance sunk into him. Even with Keith's stretching his cock took a moment to breach him, engorged with blood and throbbing bigger every second.

Keith could do nothing but sob and whimper as Lance bottomed out, taking everything he gave him without a word of complaint. He finally understood why omegas so desperately sought out alphas during their heats- the feeling of being completely and utterly _full_ was inconceivably good.

“A- _Alpha!”_ Keith couldn't help but cry as Lance started thrusting, hard, ruthless thrusts that drove his entire cock into Keith. Keith's eyes rolled back into his head, feeling Lance's gaze scanning all over him, every inch of his fucked out, panting body. Lance's rut had increased the size of his cock tenfold, and without his slick to guide his thrusts Keith was sure he'd have been torn in half by now.

 _"Fu-fuck,_ Lance, fucking me so good!"

Lance was growling behind him, hands running up and down the length of Keith's body, alternating between pinching his nipples and slapping his ass, reveling in the way Keith clenched around him every time his hand came down on the thick flesh. Keith wailed when Lance took hold of both his cheeks, pulling them apart to watch his cock ram into the omega.

"Your pussy is so wide, so fucking wet." Lance punctuated his words by thrusting even harder into the omega, grabbing Keith's wrists and pulling them up, his boyfriend's back arching gracefully as Lance pounded into him. All that left Keith’s lips was a stream of babbled words, losing all sense of speech as Lance roughly fucked into him. It was as if he were being completely split in two, and if he focused he could register the pain that came along with Lance's cock. But surrounded by Lance's scent, all Keith could feel in the moment was unadulterated pleasure.

"Such a naughty omega, fucking yourself in the shower and making me wait." Lance growled, "Next time I'll tie you up and plug up your little hole, see how long it takes for you to _beg."_

Keith knew it was Lance's rut talking, but he couldn't help the flutter of his hole with every filthy word that left Lance's mouth, the cock inside of him throbbing harder.

"N-No, I need your cock alpha, can't cum without it." He sobbed, praying Lance wouldn't pull out. Sometimes if Keith didn't behave Lance would tease him for hours on end, spank him and fuck him with anything other than his cock until Keith was right on the edge. Luckily for the omega, though, Lance's rut left him practically unable to pull out, too lost in the haze of his rut to even comprehend leaving the blissful warmth of his hole.

"Even after you've had all your little fingers inside of you you're still so tight." Lance teased, massaging Keith's cheeks, knowing how much Keith loved it when Lance spanked him.

"I-" Lance cut Keith off with a hard slap on his right ass cheek, smirking as Keith sobbed slightly.

"I know you like it when I play with your ass baby. Maybe one day I'll stick my fingers in you while you're sleeping, see if I can get you to cum untouched," Lance bit his lip as Keith groaned unabashedly, "Yeah I know all about your little kink, half the time I wake up with your lips around my cock, fucking your sweet hole with your fingers so I can fuck you as soon as I wake up. You're such a little slut." Lance slapped Keith's ass again, watching the tight cheek bounce.

Keith blushed harder with every word, legs subconsciously spreading further apart. Lance smirked as more of Keith's ass was bared for him, wiping at the slick gathered between Keith's thighs and popping his fingers in his mouth, moaning around the digits.

"You taste so good." He praised, leaning down to kiss at Keith's neck and shoulders. Keith had lost count of the number of times Lance had thrust into him, moving at a pace so fast Keith couldn't register a single thought that crossed his mind before Lance was fucking him senseless again.

"I’m close.” Keith just about registered Lance's growl in his ear, holding Keith's hips in place as he gave slower, harder thrusts, waiting for the approval of his omega. Keith reached behind him, using his quaking arms to lift himself onto his hands and knees, taking the weight off his chest.

"K-knot me." He whimpered, bottom lip trembling in anticipation. Lance groaned, turning Keith onto his back, cock still inside of him, pushing Keith's knees up to his chest. Keith happily obliged, hooking his arms under his knees to bare his hole to Lance, the alpha resuming his thrusts until he was finally coming, watching Keith's expression crumble as his hole flooded with cum.

 _“Ahhhg!"_ Keith cried, eyes cracking open when he felt an impossibly large part of Lance's cock prodding at his rim, locking gaze with Lance who was biting his lip.

"Hold your breath, baby." Lance whispered, giving Keith no time to form a reply before grabbing Keith's hips. Realising what was about to happen, Keith's eyes went wide and he started whining.

"L-Lance, I can't it's too big it's not gonna- _hnnnnm!"_ Keith straight up screamed as Lance gave a final, brutal thrust, shoving his knot as deep as it would venture into Keith's hole, feeling parts of his consciousness beginning to return.

He blinked hazily, just able to register Keith's trembling, sobbing form beneath him. His eyes caught on Keith's hole, wide as could be around his throbbing cock, the engorged head protruding from Keith's abdomen. Unable to pull out, Lance maneuvered the omega so he was sat comfortably on his lap, waiting for his swollen knot to go down. 

Keith collapsed against Lance's chest, whimpering as Lance's hand petted his hair and face, kissing all over the top half of his body. Glancing down, Lance noticed Keith was still hard, cock red and throbbing against their stomachs.

Lance felt himself swell with guilt, "Oh baby, do you need to cum?" He whispered, the face buried into his neck nodding slowly, hair brushing his ear. Lance shushed him as his whimpering became louder, taking hold of Keith's bobbing cock.

"A- _ah!"_ Keith's over-sensitized body was sparking at this point, Lance's hand on his cock not helping in the least to stop the ache inside of him. After a few tugs on his cock Keith realised the itch he needed scratching was somewhere else entirely.

"Fu-Fuck me." He whispered, "With your knot, I want it." Keith brought a hand to his abdomen, pressing against the head of Lance's cock, pulling a whine from Lance's throat.

"I-it's gonna hurt you..." Lance weakly protested as Keith's thighs started clenching around his hips, attempting to push the omega up Lance's cock. Lance's hands planted themselves on the omega's hips, helping lift him up.

Keith moaned as Lance's knot dragged out of him, catching on his rim, still too swollen to slip out. Lance hesitated in his movement, leaving Keith suspended at the top of his cock in anticipation.

 _"Do it."_ Keith moaned, transforming from needy to slutty omega in a flash, "Fuck your little omega with your knot."

That was all the goading Lance needed to slam Keith back down to the base of his cock, the panting omega bouncing prettily on top of the thick cock, chasing his own release. Lance did little to assist him after that, just watching in awe as Keith repeatedly sank down onto him, lashes sparkling with unshed tears.

"H-hold me, _alpha."_ Keith whimpered, sighing when Lance slipped his hands from his hips to Keith's ass, massaging the thick flesh. Keith's back arched needily into the touch, clenching around Lance's cock.

"Your ass is so fucking perfect, so pretty and tight." Lance groaned, slapping his hand onto the flesh, grabbing at it greedily. Keith moaned, nodding repeatedly as he jumped on top of Lance at the sudden strike.

"La-Lance, _cumming."_ Keith whimpered. Lance pulled him in close so they were pressed together, Keith's chin on his shoulder as they thrust in tandem.

"Cum, baby." Lance whispered, sighing when Keith finally came, painting their chests white. Lance felt a final wave of orgasm pass over him, releasing a final flood of cum into his omega, Keith's hole eating it up greedily. After that he was finally able to slip out of Keith, the needy omega panting with dissatisfaction as the thick length left his loose body.

Lance reached besides the bed for the wet cloth Keith had earlier placed on his head, pushing it into Keith to dry his creamed-up pussy. Lance sighed dreamily as thick clumps of his cum seeped out of the small omega, proof he'd staked his claim right there in front of his eyes.

Keith was blinking wearily, soft body sated and head throbbing from the river of cum he'd been filled with, his alpha cleaning him precariously, conscious of the pain Keith was in. 

"All done." Lance finally whispered, lifting Keith bridal style onto his lap. The omega's paler arms wrapped around his neck, sitting between his legs like they were a makeshift nest, warm and content with his alpha's scent encompassing him. Lance nuzzled into his neck with a hum, kissing at his scent gland where his fresh bite lay.

"Are you sore?"

Keith rolled his eyes, batting Lance playfully, "Duh, you just destroyed my ass, idiot."

Lance chuckled, kissing the top of Keith's head, "Well you asked for it, slut."

They play wrestled, a sight that must have been comedic to any onlookers considering their tired limbs and stark nakedness. Eventually they settled besides each other, curled in an embrace. Keith wrapped a hand around his abdomen, stomach still pooling with warmth from Lance's release. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a niggling thought bothering him, and when he finally paid it attention, it forced him to sit bolt upright.

"Lance... you didn't use a condom." He whispered with a mortified expression, slapping his boyfriend out of his dreamy post-coital haze.

Lance's eyebrows steepened, "No? You're on birth control, aren't you?"

Keith gaped at him with eyes that were terrifyingly wide, picking up his pillow to commence beating Lance with the white, fluffy object.

"There's no birth control in space, you idiot!"

He ceased his beating to give them time to gape at each other, taking turns to gaze at Keith's stomach, before shouting in tandem.

"Shit!"


End file.
